


Insatiable

by MythicallyInspired



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink (mentioned), Dirty Talk, Dom!Rhett, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub!Link, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyInspired/pseuds/MythicallyInspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rhett can't control himself before they get home and Link is more than happy to oblige his requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm back at it again with the smut. This is... this is just... yeah. I'm back with more smut and it's smuttier than ever. I don't really have much to say about this, so I'll just let you enjoy it for yourself.
> 
> Drive safely, kids.

The sun was beating down on him, making the sunscreen on his skin mix with the sweat that was running down his chest and abdomen. Sunglasses donned his face, and a hand raked through his dirty blond hair, pushing it back from his forehead. The sand at his feet was hot, nipping at his toes and lingering on his skin. His elbows pushed up his upper body, his green eyes raking over the beach and wandering over to the ocean blue water, waves gently crashing onto the moist sand and then pulling back. The sky was clear, the seagulls were crying, and the air around him was dry. It was the perfect day to lounge on the beach, just taking their weekend off and relaxing like it was meant to be. 

A loud bark brought Rhett out of his little world, his head moving to see where Barbara and Jade were running, chasing each other. Rhett smiled, watching the two puppies yip and jump at each other, running at full speed after each other. Barbara’s fur was absolutely covered in sand, and Jade wasn't doing any better. Yet they their tails were both wagging happily, mouths open and tongues panting. 

Rhett glanced over at the man on the towel next to him, who had also sat up and was watching their two dogs as well. Link had a bright smile on his face, eyes also covered by sunglasses. His raven colored hair was wet and messy, having been in the ocean the second they had stepped onto the beach. His torso was completely dry, but slightly red from the sun beating down on the both of them. Rhett couldn't help but smile, thinking to himself how beautiful the man was next to him, and wondering how he had managed to claim him as his own.

Rhett sat up fully as Barbara approached him, climbing onto his lap and standing on her hind legs as she began to lick at his cheeks and lips, wagging her tail almost violently. Rhett laughed, his hands moving to her small body to grasp onto her. He smiled and kissed at her fluffy head, fingers running over her spine. This only caused her to jump and wiggle against him.

“You've been such a good girl,” Rhett murmured, before he began to stand. “Wanna learn how to swim? Come on, Barbara,” he said, beginning to walk over to the water, Barbara eagerly hopping over to follow Rhett’s long legs over to the water. 

Link watched as his lover and his dog as they bounded over to the water, a smile crossing his features. He was quick to grab his phone sitting in his bag next to him, turning it on and opening Snapchat, making sure to film everything. It would be perfect for Snapchat.

Link took a quick picture of the sight in front of him, making sure to capture the waves and the lightly colored sand and the empty blue sky, captioning it “Beach Day!” before sending it out. He glanced over his phone to see Jade, sitting in the sand and watching Barbara and Rhett as they began to wade into the edge of the water. Link sat up and began to record, whistling over to Jade. She was quick to look at him, then use her tiny legs to run over to him, then jump into his lap. “Ugh!” he grunted, before laughing and petting Jade.

Rhett made his way into the water, turning back to Barbara, who was lingering on the edge of the waves, backing up slightly when they came too close for her comfort. She didn't seem especially scared, but Rhett knelt down in the shallow water, cooing softly over to Barbara. Barbara seemed skeptical for a moment before she began to enter the water slowly. Rhett’s fingers wrapped around her middle gently, guiding her and holding her so she wouldn't become too overwhelmed.

When her paws became submerged in water, Rhett felt her body tense up, immediately beginning to back out of the salty water. Rhett began to stroke her back, gently easing her back in. She relaxed into Rhett’s hold, before she began to paw her way through the water again, her belly beginning to touch the water. Rhett moved a hand under her, gently moving her through the water in a small circle around him. 

Barbara didn't really seem to understand what was happening, her dark eyes looking up towards Rhett. “Move your legs, darlin’. Just like you’re walking,” he murmured. After a few moments, Barbara seemed to understand, kicking her legs. 

Rhett’s heart melted, a smile making its way to his face. “There you go. Who’s my good girl? You are,” he cooed, Barbara wagging her tail in the water, sending little ripples through the water and droplets of water splashing in all directions. 

They continued to practice like that for a few minutes, simply going in a circle while Rhett kept a hold on Barbara, before he began to gently move his hands away, wanting to see if she could stay above the surface without any assistance. She could. “You’re so good at this!” he smiled, before he began to walk through the water, making sure she could follow him without any issues. She easily followed Rhett, but he always kept his hands free to catch her or help her.

“Link!” Rhett called across the beach, looking away from Barbara for a moment, “She’s swimming, Link! She’s swimming!” he shouted triumphantly, not realizing that Link had his phone in front of his face, recording the entire thing. 

Link had been smiling the whole time, chuckling behind his phone. He had made sure to post everything to Snapchat, knowing that their fans would love it.

“That’s awesome, Rhett!” he called back, smiling like an idiot.

“Did you film it? It was amazing!” Rhett said, before taking a few steps forwards and clapping his hands, motioning Barbara forward back towards the beach. “Come on, Barbara,” he called, before Barbara began to paddle over to the sand, running out of the water and over to where Jade and Link were before settling onto Rhett’s towel, rubbing her body against it.

Link laughed at Barbara before he looked down towards Jade, rubbing his fingers against the top of her head, making her push against him and look up towards Link. Her tail began wag once more, hitting against Link’s leg over and over. 

Rhett smiled before he knelt down, petting Jade gently. “Why don’t we try it with Jade, Link?”

Link groaned softly before he sat up fully from his towel, gently pulling Jade off of his lap. Link stood up from his towel, wiping sand off his hands. Jade eagerly stood by Link’s legs, looking up at him expectantly, paws constantly moving against the sand, creating little trails. 

Link giggled softly before he began to walk to the water, Jade following eagerly behind him. “Come on, Jade. Let’s go swim!” he smiled.

Jade was eager to follow him to the water, watching as he entered the water. Her toes touched the water before she slowly began to waddle in. “Come on, baby, you can do it,” Link cooed, sitting down in the water. She began to submerge herself, climbing onto Link’s lap and sitting down on his leg. He smiled, coaxing her gently.

“Come on, Jade, just walk a little,” he murmured, grasping onto Jade’s lean body, just as Rhett did. 

Rhett watched the scene in front of him, smiling ear to ear. Link was to gentle with her, holding her gently and using that little baby voice of his to calm her down. His heart jumped in his chest, knowing that this man was his. His best friend, his partner, the love of his life. 

Barbara was quick to stand back up and run over to where Link and Jade were, her little legs carrying her back into the water. She swam over to her best friend, barking and kicking her legs.

“She’s helping you, baby. Come on, kick your legs a little. You can do it,” Link encouraged, before Jade began to kick her legs, whimpering slightly. Link gently began to let go of Jade, watching as she made her way over to Barbara, licking her muzzle.

Link gasped before he smiled, laughing triumphantly. “Rhett, she’s doing it! She’s doing it!” he yelled, pushing himself back a little into the water. “Babe, look!”

Rhett laughed at his boyfriend’s excitement. “I know! Look at them, they’re amazing,” he said, wading into the water alongside Link. Rhett tapped Barbara and Jade’s head gently, before he began to beckon them forward. “A little deeper, okay?” he said before turning towards Link and beginning to crawl forward on the sand. 

“Are you coming? Or do you need a ride?”

Link smirked before he paddled over to Rhett, coming up behind him and hooking his arms around his neck, pressing his front against his lover’s back. He pointed forward. “Onward, my noble steed!” he giggled, kissing the side of Rhett’s face.

Rhett let out a laugh when he felt lean arms around him, then Link’s weight against his back. He started to move forward slowly, letting Jade and Barbara follow them at their pace. They made it a bit far out, not too far to where they could get swept up in the current. 

Once Rhett was satisfied with where they were, Rhett placed his feet down on the sand, the water only coming up to his mid-drift. He felt Link let go of him, settling his own feet down onto the sand. Rhett turned to him, immediately wrapping his arms around Link and pressing their foreheads together. 

Link smiled and wrapped his arms around Rhett’s neck, leaning up to kiss his nose gently. “This is amazing, Rhett. Thanks for suggesting that we come up here with Jade and Barbara.”

“I always have the best ideas, don’t I?” Rhett asked, offering Link a grin and pulling him closer. He only got an eye roll in response, but Link was smiling as well. Rhett leaned down a bit more and kissed Link gently, immediately getting the taste of salt on his lover’s lips.

Link let out a soft moan, his arms tightening around Rhett’s neck before kissing him back. The water around them was cool, tickling at Link’s uncovered skin and nipping at his toes, but their bodies were hot from the sun and their quickly rising passion, lips opening and tongues meeting. Rhett’s hands began to wander over Link’s moist back, fingers trailing over the top of Link’s swim shorts, teasing the band. 

Link pulled away slightly, eyes remaining closed and his lips parted. “Rhett, you know what that does to me,” he murmured, their chests pressing together.

Rhett chuckled softly. “I know. It does the same thing to me, baby, but you look so cute,” Rhett replied, leaning down and grabbing Link’s thighs, pulling him up and moving so Link’s legs wrapped around Rhett’s waist. He heard his lover gasp before he connected their lips again, their tongues sliding against each other once more.

Link couldn't help but return the kiss, his hands moving up to run his fingers through Rhett’s wet hair, pushing it back from his forehead. “Rhett,” he whispered, licking his upper lip.

“Yeah?” was the reply, before bearded lips immediately dove in to attempt to reconnect their lips, hands wandering over Link’s outer thighs and readjusting their grip. 

“Need you,” Link murmured, clinging onto Rhett’s shoulders and kissing him deeply. Their lips desperately moved against one another for a short moment before Link’s lips began to travel down Rhett’s strong, muscular neck. “It’s been two days, Rhett. I've missed you.”

That desperate tone Link had made Rhett’s stomach curl in anticipation, a wave of arousal crashing over him. Grabby hands moved down to Link’s ass, palms running over his cheeks and squeezing. A gasp came from Link’s throat, and then a low moan escaped him. “I've missed you too, baby.”

Link whined softly in the back of his throat, lifting his lips from Rhett’s neck. He gazed up at his love before he pecked his lips gently. “Come on, Rhett, take me home,” he whispered.

There was no way Rhett could resist Link while he was pressing against him and whispering to him in that voice. Rhett gulped and nodded, before he began to walk back to the beach, whistling at Barbara and Jade to follow them back to shore. Link asking him to take him home did things to him. He wanted Link, and there was nothing that was going to prevent him from having his lover as soon as they got home.

Link dropped to the ground when they made it to shore, his body turning to grab Jade and Barbara when they made onto land. They shook their small bodies, sending water all over Link’s upper body and onto the sand as they dried themselves. Link held onto them and made his way over to their towels, setting them down and grabbing two smaller towels. He was quick to dry them off, rubbing the towels over their bodies, fur fluffing up. When he was sure the two puppies were dry, he grabbed their collars, putting them back on around their necks. 

Rhett was quick to pack everything up, folding their towels and putting them in the bag that they had brought with them. He glanced over at Link, watching him take care of their dogs. Rhett was quick to put on his shirt, handing Link his before he tossed the bag over his shoulder.

Link pulled on his shirt and began to lead Jade and Barbara off the beach, Rhett following close behind as they walked the short distance to their car. Rhett pulled the keys out of the bag before unlocking it, placing the bag in the backseat and ushering the puppies into the seat along with it. 

Once Link made sure that Jade and Barbara were calm and situated, he closed the door before he hopped into the passenger seat, putting on his seatbelt and placing his cell phone in the cup holder next to him. Rhett climbed into the driver’s seat, starting the car before backing out of the parking space, heading out of the parking lot and onto the main road. 

Rhett quickly found that it was hard to concentrate, his body thrumming with warmth and desire for the man who was situated in the seat next to him. The drive home would be at least an hour long, if the L.A. traffic wasn't too bad. Yet Rhett didn't know if he would be able to make it that long. His body was literally begging him and aching for Link. He wanted to touch him and kiss him again. 

“Link,” Rhett half-moaned, half-whispered. 

Link hadn't even been paying attention, having made himself comfortable in his seat, pulling his phone from the cup holder and beginning to scroll through his social media. He had posted a selfie of him and Rhett right before they had stepped onto the beach to their shared Instagram. He heard Rhett speak his name before he looked over at him, raising an eyebrow at him. “What is it, babe?”

Rhett swallowed thickly, licking his lips before he spoke. “I… I need you,” he murmured, feeling himself get hard despite all of his efforts to keep himself calm. 

Link furrowed his eyebrows before he automatically looked down at Rhett’s lap, his blue eyes widening at seeing Rhett’s tented swim shorts. “Oh,” he breathed, before he swallowed thickly and placed his cell phone back into the holder. “Like… right now?”

“I can’t help it, Link. I swear,” Rhett whined a bit, tightening his grip on the steering wheel, attempting to concentrate on the road once more. 

Link knew he had several options. He could ignore Rhett’s problem, telling him that he could ignore it and simply move on about it, and tell him that he had to wait until they got home until he could do anything about it. He didn't really see that as his preferred option, as he couldn't resist Rhett in such a desperate state like this one. Or he could take care of the problem right now, and give him something to do while they were on their way home. Yet, the idea of him giving Rhett a handjob or a blowjob while he was driving didn't seem like a very safe option. But he knew he couldn't leave his lover in such a state.

But he also preferred not getting into an accident. Could he trust Rhett to not get so distracted that he would end up hitting the car in front of them or crashing into a pole? 

Link sighed softly, furrowing his eyebrows before he groaned lowly, closing his eyes momentarily before he looked back over at Rhett. “Do… do you want me to jack you off or suck you?” he asked, his voice lowering. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

“Don’t suck me. I won’t last,” Rhett whispered.

“Isn't that the point?” Link murmured, rolling his eyes a bit before he leaned close to the edge of the passenger seat and over the arm rest, kissing at Rhett’s cheek. “Then I guess I’ll just touch you a little, then.”

Rhett tensed up a bit, his body shivering as Link’s warm breath hit his cheek, his hips pushing up into the hand that was lingering over him. 

Link couldn't help but grin a little, feeling a sense of power as Rhett was submitting to him, weak against the power that his lover suddenly didn't have. He hummed and kissed Rhett’s cheek again, before he placed his palm on him, rubbing him gently. 

“Fuck,” Rhett groaned, pushing up against Link’s hand. He was so frustrated he felt like he was going to scream. He felt so desperate, and he had no idea why. _“Link…”_

Link giggled before he undid the small white laces on Rhett’s shorts, pulling them and parking the cloth. He slowly unzipped the swim shorts, licking his lips slowly. “You’re already so hard for me,” he murmured, then slid his hand into Rhett’s shorts, pulling his leaking cock out. Link’s eyes moved down to look at it, hand absentmindedly rubbing it. “It looks so tasty…” he said, before using his forefinger to tease the tip and his slit slowly. 

“Aah…” Rhett whimpered out, pushing into Link’s hand once more. Rhett could feel sweat beginning to bead at his forehead, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“Oh, Rhett, you’re so big and wet,” Link moaned out softly, his hand going to wrap around Rhett’s girth, squeezing slightly. “Are you gonna fuck me when we get home, sweetheart?”

“God, yes, Link. Like an animal, you have no idea,” Rhett growled out, thrusting into Link’s hand once. 

Link groaned softly at the thought, his own dick twitching in his shorts. “I need you, darlin’. I've been thinking about you so much lately,” he whimpered, his hand beginning to stroke him, all the way from his base to his tip. 

“Oh, baby, me too. It’s— _mercy,”_ Rhett groaned out, his breath loud and uneven, his chest heaving as he attempted to control himself. 

“Shh… shh, sweetheart, it’s not too long now,” he breathed, stroking him a bit faster and tightening his grip slightly. “It’s okay to cum if you have to. I’ll make sure you’re nice and hard for me when we get home,” he licked at Rhett’s neck, nipping the heated, moist skin gently. 

“I need to, so badly, Link. But can’t make a mess,” he sighed, enjoying the way Link’s fingers were so gentle yet so satisfying, sending shivers down his spine.

Link smirked evilly, tightening his grip around Rhett and stroking him firmer. “Why didn't you just say you didn't want to make a mess?” he asked, bending over to linger over Rhett’s cock, before he opened his lips and placed his mouth around Rhett, taking half of him into his mouth. 

_“Fuck!”_ Rhett groaned, fingers tightening around the steering wheel. It took everything in him to keep his eyes on the road. Link’s mouth was so wet and warm around him, shocks of electricity running over his spine and throughout his body. Blood was rushing up to his cheeks and his heart was thundering in his chest. The adrenaline of having Link suck on him while they could be seen was exhilarating. “Baby, your mouth feels so good…”

Link couldn't help but chuckle around Rhett’s cock, licking over the length and sucking on his salty skin. He loved the weight of Rhett’s dick on his tongue, and how intoxicating his taste was. It was just so _Rhett._ Link closed his eyes and took more of him into his mouth, adjusting to the feeling before he began to bob his head, albeit slowly.

Rhett had taken on mumbling, losing his ability to talk without slurring his speech. Link’s willingness to pleasure him, the vibrations of his laugh around him, his long tongue around him and all over him, only brought him closer to the edge. He thrust up into Link’s mouth, glancing down at him for a few second before looking back at the road, his teeth biting at his lower lip. 

Link licked at the length again, his hand grasping at the length he couldn't get into his mouth. He stroked while he bobbed his head, slurping obscenely and sucking. He moaned around him, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. 

“Shit, fuck, _shit,”_ Rhett moaned, the slurping sounds coming from his lap made his cock twitch and his fingers tighten around the wheel. The need to chase his orgasm was overwhelming, and he knew that he was closer than he was before. “Link, I’m so close,” he whispered. 

Link pulled his lips off of Rhett’s leaking and hard cock, but continued to jack him off, his hand moving smoothly up and down his wet skin. “It’s okay. Cum for me,” he murmured, before he lifted his head again and placed his mouth back on him, taking in as much of Rhett’s length as he could.

Rhett’s hips bucked and his thighs shook as he came with a whine, filling Link’s mouth. Waves of euphoria ran over his body, and Rhett was so tempted to close his eyes and press his feet down for some kind of leverage, but quickly resisted. His hips rocked and then relaxed, falling back into his seat. 

Link had been graceful in taking his lover’s load into his mouth and throat, milking him for everything he had with his hand and tongue. The taste of his lover on his tongue was so good, and once he made sure Rhett was finished, he lifted his head to swallow and lick his lips. He sat up and wiped the moisture from his lips with the back of his hand, looking at Rhett’s disheveled look and red cheeks. 

Rhett glanced at Link, before he swallowed and glanced down in his lap. “Are you hard, Link?”

Link took in a deep breath and nodded. “Of course I am, Rhett. Watching you lose your mind while I sucked you off and then you cumming in my mouth was so hot…”

“Touch yourself,” Rhett commanded immediately, his fingers flexing on the wheel before he furrowed his eyebrows. “Tell me what you want me to do to you when we get home.

A sharp shiver ran up Link’s spine and he couldn't help but immediately comply with Rhett’s demands. He groaned, undoing his swim shorts and pulling himself out of the material. He sighed softly and wrapped a hand around himself. He was firm and hot in his own hand, and he slowly began to stroke himself. “Ah…”

“Tell me what you want, Link. Answer me.”

Link moaned out and bit his lower lip before he whimpered. “I want you to fuck me when we get home… I don’t even care where. Anywhere. On the table, against the wall… just put me anywhere you want me, Rhett.” 

“I want you louder, Link. I want to hear you,” Rhett growled. “Give me more detail.”

Link whimpered and leaned back in his seat, his hand encasing his cock and stroking harder, faster. “I…” he gulped, a hot blush coming to his cheeks as he began to speak, “I want you to slam me down. I want you to press me against anything, I don’t care what it is. I want you to push me down and pull down my pants. I want your long, thick fingers inside of me, stretching me. Oh, _God,_ Rhett, your fingers are gonna feel so good,” he moaned, his left hand moving up his body, then his fingers dragging over his lips and into his mouth to suck on them. 

Rhett groaned, glancing over to watch Link thrust his fingers into his mouth. “Link, I can’t wait. I’m gonna wrap my fingers around your neck and slam you against the first wall I see. I’m gonna turn you around and pin you against it as I suck on your neck, marking you, and I’m gonna spank you so hard. You like that, baby?”

Link moaned loudly around his fingers, sucking on them before he removed them from his mouth. With his dry fingers, he pulled his shorts down and spread his legs. _“Please,_ oh, God, you should spank me hard. I've been so bad,” Link whispered, sliding his fingers down to his cleft, teasing his own puckered hole. “Ah!” he whined, before he began to stroke himself faster. “I want you to fuck me so hard. I want you to just slam your huge cock inside of me…”

“Oh, I’m going to, baby,” Rhett hissed, “You look so hot right now, ready for me to take you…” he could feel his blood running faster in his veins, “I bet you’re gonna feel so good when I push into you.”

Rhett was struggling to keep his focus on the road, as well as trying to get himself hard again. He concentrated on the feeling and the sounds his lover was making, imagining it was his fingers being licked and his fingers that were teasing Link’s hole, and his own hand that was stroking Link’s hard and leaking cock. 

_“Yes!_ Oh, fuck!” he cried, his back arching a bit before he began to thrust a finger into himself, groaning. He whimpered, panting softly as his cheeks filled with a hot blush. “You always feel so good. I love it when your thick cock stretches me and then pushes into me. You’re always so hard and hot for me, Rhett. The way you move in and out of me makes me feel like a little cockslut. I love being your cockhungry slut, Rhett. I would do anything to be fucked by your thick, huge cock,” he moaned, thrusting his second finger into himself, moving them in and out and scissoring himself. 

Hearing his lover call himself a cockhungry slut made Rhett’s body all hot, his dick twitching in his lap and rising. Link wanting him and starving for him was an instant turn on. “Link, I need you all the time. The way you beg for me and push against me, the way you cry and scream my name. I love fucking you, hard and deep, having you squirm and move underneath me, letting me do whatever I want to you, _loving_ everything I do to you. You always feel amazing, Link, and I want you all the time.”

Link’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth going slack and letting out a cry, bucking into his own hand. Rhett’s words were only pushing him closer to the edge, and he knew that if Rhett kept talking to him like this, there was no way he was going to last. He bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly, his fingers moving quicker in and out of himself. He was quick to thrust in a third finger, the burn so good and so hot. 

“Rhett! Oh, _fuck me,_ my fingers aren't enough anymore,” he whimpered, but continued to move them in and out of himself. 

“Rhett, Rhett, Rhett,” he chanted, before sobbing softly. “I’m so hard, I’m so wet for you, Rhett. I need you, I need you so fucking badly!”

Rhett had never been so happy to see their house come into focus, silently thanking God before he was pulling into the garage. He pulled himself back into his own shorts before climbing out, opening the backdoor for Barbara and Jade to run into the house. He looked over as Link opened his own door, shuffling to the driver’s side. Link looked utterly debauched, his drying hair limp and his cheeks covered in a gorgeous pink blush. 

Link’s eyes went out of focus as Rhett grabbed him, wrapping his fingers around his neck, slamming him against the adjacent wall and putting his mouth over his. Link moaned loudly, Rhett’s tongue taking over his mouth and pressing against his own. 

Link threw his arms around Rhett’s neck, desperately responding to his boyfriend’s eager and impatient kiss, licking and sucking on his tongue. Rhett felt so good against him, hard and hot and just his looming presence. “More! I need more, _daddy,”_ Link whimpered, his fingers gripping onto Rhett’s shirt. 

A shock went up Rhett’s spine, his cock twitching in his shorts and his movements becoming less controlled. He pulled away to pull off Link’s t-shirt, throwing it onto the floor before his lips moved to his boyfriend’s neck. He nipped and sucked and nibbled on the smooth skin. “Sing for me, baby,” he demanded, moving his huge hands over Link’s side and eventually down to his ass, pulling him closer and making him stand on his tip-toes. Link’s ass tightened in his hands, yet was still soft enough to squeezed and groped, just like Link wanted. 

He was just as quick to push down Link’s shorts, pulling them down his legs and run his hands over Link’s now bare body.

Rhett turned Link around, groaning when Link’s backside came into contact with his cock. He was thankful that he was rock hard again, and he eagerly pressed his clothed cock against the cleft of his lover’s ass, rubbing and grinding slowly. 

Link whined out, his hands pressing against the wall and a cry leaving his throat when a handful of hair was tugged from his scalp and lips were pressed against his ear. 

“Tell me how much of a cockslut you are again, Link,” Rhett growled, pushing his own shorts down and stepping out of them. “Tell me how much you like my cock pressed up against you,” he hissed, thrusting his hips for emphasis. 

Link moaned out, unable to do anything but submit to his boyfriend. He was having trouble keeping himself up on his toes, but the overwhelming feeling to please Rhett was enough to keep him there. “I’m a huge cockslut for your dick, daddy. I love it so fucking much. I love being filled by you. You’re so big, and I need it so fucking badly. Please, just fuck me already!” he whined, his voice getting louder the more he spoke and more turned on he got. “Shove it in me and put me in my place!”

Rhett grabbed onto Link’s cock, stroking it quickly. Link’s reaction was instantaneous, his voice heightening and pitch and his back arching. Rhett absolutely loved the sound; it was like throwing alcohol onto a fire. 

He was quick to turn Link back around to face him, pushing Link up the wall and putting his legs around his waist. Rhett lifted Link, pressing the tip of his cock against his slickened hole, and then pressing him down and pushing himself forward. He moaned, pressing Link firmly against the wall for support. He let out a desperate moan. “Oh, Link, it’s so good. You feel so good.”

Link gasped loudly, arching his back almost painfully as he was filled. He yelled out, tightening his thighs around Rhett’s waist. “Oh, _fuck,_ Rhett, you’re so fucking big!” he cried, pushing himself down onto Rhett’s cock. He had missed the feeling, and it was difficult not to just start bouncing and fuck himself. “Rhett, _Rhett, please!”_

Rhett started moving in and out of Link quickly, placing his one hand underneath Link’s thigh and the other back into his dark hair, pushing his head back against the wall so he could devour Link’s neck freely. He sucked and bit the sensitive skin hungrily, moaning against the salty skin with every deep and hard thrust. 

“Fuck, Link, you feel so good, baby. You’re making daddy drip again,” he groaned, Link’s own cries and desperate moans fueling his desire. He felt a thin sheet of sweat covering his body, and his thighs were beginning to burn, but the only thing that mattered was Link and his pleasure, making him thrust harder and faster, fucking him deeper. 

“Daddy wants you close, baby. Come on, let me hear you.”

Link could do nothing but hold on, hoping and praying that he wouldn't cum too quickly. There was also the concern that Rhett’s back would spontaneously begin to hurt and ache, causing Rhett to drop him, but that was the last concern on his mind. 

He grabbed at Rhett’s shoulders, nails digging into his shirt and scratching against the fabric desperately. The mere knowledge and thought that Rhett was moving in between his legs, fucking him so hard and deep was enough to make him yell out in pleasure. “Rhett!” he cried, before he moved forward and began to bite and suck at his boyfriend’s neck, his fangs sliding over his throat and digging into sweaty flesh. “Oh my God, you’re so good! I feel you dripping inside of me,” Link whined, pushing down onto his cock to meet his thrusts.

Rhett gasped and sped up, managing to get the entirety of his length inside of Link. The sound of skin slapping against each other and slick noises filled the garage, but it wasn't enough to drone out Link’s mewls or Rhett’s growls. “So good, baby,” Rhett moaned, pushing Link further up the wall and readjusting his hold on him and aiming for his prostate in a different angle.

Link let out a scream when his sweet spot was pounded into, and how his cock was pressed against so nicely. He arched his back, tossing his head against the wall. His glasses were skewed on his face, but he wouldn't be able to see anyway, what with how hazy his eyesight was. 

“Rh-Rhett!” he cried, his voice cracking and breaking into a desperate moan. He was so close, and the way Rhett was touching him and thrusting into him was making him feel determined to cum. “Rhett, Rhett, please! I need to cum!”

“I never said you couldn't cum, baby. Cum for daddy,” Rhett moaned, Link’s desperate sounds throwing him off a bit, but he continued to move, his hand in Link’s hair going to his neglected cock, stroking him. He kept slamming into Link’s prostate just to hear his lover whine. He panted against Link’s sweaty shoulder, his knees beginning to shake. “Come on, baby, daddy want to see you cum on his hand.”

Link began to let out a constant string of moans, chanting of Rhett’s name becoming faster and more desperate. “Oh, my God, oh, my God,” he whimpered, his nails digging into Rhett’s back, leaving red trails cross his skin over his shirt. “Fuck, fuck,” he let out, before his legs were twitching and his entire body was tensing up, as he felt a heavy weight in his gut become tighter and tighter. 

“I’m so—I’m gonna—“ Link gasped, before his eyes widened and he went as taut as a bowstring, his hips bucking. “Rhett, _daddy!_ I’m gonna cum!” he yelled, before he released his orgasm, pearly strings of white covering Rhett’s fist and his chest. 

Rhett watched, enraptured, as Link came and lost all control. He chased after his own orgasm, his hand falling from Link’s cock and grabbing onto his ass, spreading him open even more. He slammed him against the wall, making him gasp again, and his thighs slamming against Link. He let out a shout and closed his eyes tightly, moving harder before he cried out, releasing his own orgasm and filling Link up to the brim.

Link gasped as he was filled, moaning out as heat covered his insides. He shuddered, before he went limp against the wall. He was panting heavily, his entire body covered in a thin sheet of sweat and his own cum. There was no way he could speak coherently. “Ah…”

Rhett was quick to take Link into his arms, holding him close and gently sliding out of him. “Shh… I've got you, baby,” he murmured, heading out of the garage and up to their bedroom. He gently placed Link onto their bed, before heading into the bathroom and grabbing a moist towelette. He came back out and was quick to clean up his lover, running the cloth over his belly, thighs, and opening before taking his legs into his hand, massaging them gently. 

Link couldn't help but smile, taking one of Rhett’s hands and kissing it gently. “You’re completely insatiable, Mr. McLaughlin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Catch me on Tumblr as uninspiredfictionwriter! Feel free to send me a message or talk to me! I promise you'll never be bothering me :-)


End file.
